Snapshots
by starfirewriteroftamaran
Summary: "Snapshots" is a collection of short stories. Teen Titans.
1. Titans, Go!

The smoking remains of the Gordanian ship was firmly planted into the ground on the small green island in Jump City Bay, serving as a last reminder of Trogaar's invasion and threat to destroy the city. Other than that, there were no traces of the destruction. City life had returned to normal, for the most part, and the buildings had been reconstructed. But for four teenage heroes, nothing was ever going to be the same again. They were no longer four heroes; they were one team. And so they stood as one team.

The purple-haired empath stood beside her friends. No, not her friends. They were her family, and she would protect them to her very last breath. She sighed, drinking in the sights of the city and bay. "That's quite a view."

The metallic teen standing beside her scanned the horizon and the island. This would be a good home, a real home. Somewhere he could always return to. And so he said as much. "Somebody oughta build a house out here."

But somebody meant himself as he thought about how to convert the remains of Trogaar's ship into a good home. It would have to be tall. Maybe a tower...

The green shapeshifter responded eagerly, "Yeah, if you like the sunshine and the beach." He grinned, showing off his pointed fangs, and elbowed the empath.

To his surprise, she laughed. Raven had laughed at one of his jokes. Dark, serious Raven. But what came after was even more surprising. "You know, you're kind of funny."

The shapeshifter's ears perked up. "You think I'm funny? Dude, I know some jokes."

Raven sweat-dropped. She definitely not ready for an entire afternoon filled with cringy jokes from Beast Boy. But, luckily for her, something, or rather someone, interrupted the conversation.

A purple-clad figure landed on the island, a couple meters away from the group of four teens. She was a familiar figure in unfamiliar clothes. Gone were her armor, her royal headpiece, and dark clothing. In its place was a more casual lavender suit, consisting of a crop top, a swishy miniskirt, and an armband. However, the gauntlets were still in place. The alien figure turned towards to the teens, needing to learn more about Earth culture. "Please. I look...nice?"

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice as Robin stepped forwards. Robin had come to Jump City to liberate himself from the shadow of Batman. He had set out become a solo hero but had instead found himself a part of a group. A team. A band of misfits, that called each other family.

And, now, Robin found him in love, scratch that, Robin could not bear to let his guard down. Robin was not in love, he could not be. Robin had to remain strong, and could not let anyone be ripped apart from him again. Especially the alien girl he had grown so fond of lately. But for now, he could just talk to her as long as he controlled himself. So, instead of telling her that she was beautiful, he just went with a simple phrase. "I still don't know your name."

"In your language, it would be 'Starfire.'"

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire."

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission..to remain here. Where people the people are most strange...but also most kind."

It was no doubt she was indirectly thanking Robin for his kindness. And it was no doubt that she returned his feelings for her. Blushing, both turned away.

Raven smirked, undoubtedly knowing that someday Robin and Starfire would become the city's cutest power couple. "You don't need our permission."

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it," interjected Robin, hoping the alien girl would not be hostile.

The cyborg thought deeply about this. He was sure that he needed friends. And, by his friends' expressions, it seemed that their pasts were pretty dramatic and wanted a home too. "Guess we could all new some real friends."

Silently, the others all agreed with Cyborg. Beast Boy voiced his opinion first.

"Besides, we kind of made a good team."

Robin agreed, "I thought we might want to keep in touch," and fished inside his utility belt. "So Cyborg and I designed these."

He spread out his hands, showing three yellow communicators. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire each took one and stared at them admiringly. They were sturdy, built by their resident tech genius Cyborg. "Made 'em outta my own circuits."

The group stood in silence. Each one contemplated their own past and how nice it was to finally feel like they belonged. Robin was the first to break it. "When there's trouble, you know who to call."

As dawn broke, a police officer investigated the crime scene near Jump City Jewelers. It was obviously broken into and, strangely, the culprit already apprehended, tied up a few blocks away in an alleyway. The bag of jewels he stole lay by his side, just a few feet out of reach.

"Strange," The policeman muttered. "What could have happened?"

He looked around, surveying the scene. A dumpster, a few rats. The unconscious thief, tied with a regular rope. The fire escape was still there. No weapons were to be found. The jewels. All the missing gems were in the sack. He would have to return them later. No trace of the one who stopped the criminal.

He turned on his walkie-talkie."Look, John, I found our little thief who crashed the JCJ. He paused. "He was apprehended by a mysterious hero. There is no trace."

He sighed. "John, I tell you, April Fool's was over a month ago. I get it that you're still upset over the donut prank but this is real. I need you to come over. And we need to get some answers out of our unconscious friend here." He paused again. "Alex, out."

"Well, y'all, welcome to Titans Tower. I built her in three days with the best tech you could find in the area. WayneTech," Cyborg announced, looking meaningfully at Robin. "Thanks, man, for funding it."

"No problem," Robin said. He had inspected everything the day before. It was flawless. "The tower is great. Computer mainframe and defense systems are top-notch. Good job!"

Cyborg beamed. He was happy he could be doing something worthwhile again after being shunned for his accident. He surveyed the tower. Raven was reading on the couch already. Beast Boy was playing video games on the game station while Starfire was hovering from place to place. Then she approached him.

"Friend Cyborg, this is truly delightful. It is glorious to have a place to call home again." She hugged him tightly.

"Starfire, can't breathe."

"My apologies, dear friend."

"S'okay Star. Just remember humans are pretty fragile."

Cyborg moved to the couch and picked up the other game station control. "Two player? Bet ya can't beat me in Mega Monkeys 2 Racer Mode?"

"Dude, you are so on." Beast Boy said. "You're going down."

"We'll see about that, grass stain." Cyborg's monkey shoved Beast Boy's into a nearby banana tree on the screen. "Ha."

"Dude, we've known each other for like a month and you're already insulting my sick gaming skills, Metal Butt?" Beast Boy tapped at the controls furiously.

"Yeah, so what?" Cyborg said, concentrating on the game. The two continued bickering.

Raven groaned. "Boys will be idiots."

Starfire sat on the edge of the roof in Titans Tower, gazing at the stars. She gazed wistfully at the pink and white dot in the distance and found herself homesick for Tamaran.

"Hey, Star," Robin said, approaching from behind and shutting the door to the roof. "May I sit?"

"Of course, friend Robin!"

"Thanks." Robin chuckled as he took a seat beside Starfire. "Why are you out at night?"

"I believe I am sick for my home. Tamaran." Starfire pointed to the pink and white speck in the sky.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Of course. There are the festivals and there is the gatherings." Starfire began listing items. "Blorthog. And Snarf, my pet dror. Oh, and the concerts of the gorkapipes. Zorkaberry pie eating contests. Tamaran is a most glorious place!"

"Trouble," Robin yelled. "Overload's striking in the WayneTech facility on the east side of town."

"Got it, man." Cyborg raced towards the door as Beast Boy and Raven tagged behind.

"Do you require the lift, Friend Robin?"

"Up to you, Star?"

"What does the 'up to the you' mean?"

"Your choice."

"Oh, I believe I am comprehending." Starfire gripped Robin's hand tightly and pulled him out the door and into the vast blue sky. No villain was a match for the Teen Titans.


	2. Titans, Go! Review Fanfiction

Teen Titans Review FanFiction

All "FanFiction" works in this story are completely fictional and are not pulled from anyone else's FanFictions. All usernames are also completely fictional and all names similar or the same with real FanFiction users are completely coincidental.

This isn't meant to offend anyone or to be taken seriously, just something supposed to be humorous suggested by a friend of mine. :)

—-

"Dudes, emergency!" Beast Boy shouted, pulling on the emergency alarm switch.

Robin was the first to respond. "Beast Boy, what's going on?"

Beast Boy was silent.

Robin ran to the main frame, frantically typing. After a minute, he stopped, as the other Titans ran in.

"Beast Boy, there's no trouble." Robin grouches.

"Please don't tell me this is another one of your ridiculous pranks." Raven monotones.

"I am confused. Please, someone explain what is going on over here?" Starfire interjects confusedly.

"Beast Boy, there's a reason why there's a sign next to the emergency alarm, if ya know how to read, grass stain." Cyborg points out.

There is a sign next to the emergency alarm. Pull for emergency. Emergencies Only.

Raven started to open her book. Starfire reached for Silkie. Robin and Cyborg started for the kitchen.

"Guys, wait! The emergency is there." Beast Boy yelled, pointing at the large plasma-screen, projected with an image of FanFiction. "People are writing crazy things about us."

And that was how the Titans discovered FanFiction.

—

Trust and Betrayal by TaraMarkovIsNotTerra

Terra's betrayal strikes the team harshly, even though they don't talk much about it until she supposedly returns.

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - Terra, Beast Boy

-Reviews-

TheRealStarfire: I do not comprehend as to why someone would know all of these personal informations.

Raven: I don't smile that much.

MaskedWonder: Someone went through my crime files…

BB: Terra's not evil!

BooyahMan: What do y'all think you're writing about?

GenericSchoolGirl: I thought Terra was dead when she sacrificed herself to save the city.

RobRae Foreves by Rae-Rae

Robin and Raven are like totally dating and like Starfire hates it so she tries everything to get Robin's attention but then Raven totally notices and they kick Starfire of the team so like yeah. No flames plz. RobRae

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - [Robin, Raven], Starfire

-Reviews-

TheRealStarfire: Robin would NEVER do the that.

TheRealStarfire: I must also incinerate this terrible author.

MaskedWonder: Raven's like my sister…

Raven: Disgusting. Starfire can be irritating sometimes but I wouldn't kick her off the Titans.

Raven: Poorly written, terrible grammar and spelling.

BB: I only have one chapter…

BooyahMan: At least you GOT a chapter.

Abandoned by MidnightDreams

Robin breaks up with Starfire after a drunken night. The next morning the team awakes to find Starfire gone. StarOC

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - [Starfire, OC], Robin

-Reviews-

TheRealStarfire: What horribleness…

Raven: At least the grammar is okay. But the content…

MaskedWonder: I would never ever do that to Starfire.

TheRealStarfire: A Tameranian's love is forever.

TheRealStarfire: Friend Robin would never do that.

Darkness by BirdsOfAFeather

Starfire leaves for Temerian to be Grand Ruler. Dejected, Robin turns towards the darker side of the tower. RobRae

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - [Robin, Raven], Starfire

-Reviews-

TheRealStarfire: Knorfka Galfore does not give up easily. You make it sound like he is the rutha before he died.

TheRealStarfire: How dare you write my people are the stupid savages. I might have the more incinerating to do.

Raven: FanFiction is disturbing.

MaskedWonder: Are there any good ones at all?

BooyahMan: Where is Cyborg?

Girl Fight by AwesomeWriter

Raven and Starfire fight over Beast Boy. Self-Explanatory. RaeStarBB Love Triangle

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire

-Reviews-

Raven: Totally realistic. *sarcasm*

TheRealStarfire: Friend Raven and I would not fight like that.

TheRealStarfire: I do not like friend Beast Boy in THAT way.

BB: Uh…

MaskedWonder: Starfire belongs with Robin.

Surreal by MysticalUnicorn

Malchior busts out of his book prison, landing in Raven's mind, Nevermore. Raven-Centric, MalRae

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - [Malchior, Raven]

-Reviews-

MaskedWonder: Didn't we lock up Malchior at the end of the battle with the Brotherhood?

Raven: Absolutely vile.

BB: He destroyed our tower AND broke Raven's heart!

BooyahMan: The rebuilding took ages.

RorekOfNol: Malchior is thankfully still locked up.

Forbidden Love by XXBRXX

AU. They are opposites, but opposites attract. BBRae, minor RobStar.

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - [Beast Boy, Raven], [Robin, Starfire]

-Reviews-

MaskedWonder: Decent.

BooyahMan: Great, but wish there was more of Cyborg.

BB: Good job, dude!

Raven: Much better. Vivid details are good.

TheRealStarfire: Congratulations, friend!

GenericSchoolGirl: I should be getting back to my test.

An Apprentice Forever by SleepySmile

What if Robin remained Slade's apprentice? Robin-Centric.

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - Robin, Starfire, Slade

-Reviews-

MaskedWonder: I would never leave the Titans like that.

BooyahMan: Those days were dark.

GenericSchoolGirl: Slade is evil. I'm glad he's dead.

Raven: Slade always finds a way back…

TheRealStarfire: I would never lose the hope for Friend Robin.

LabEmployee: We worked hard on those prototypes.

Tyrantverse by AFlipOfTheCoin

The adventures of the Teen Tyrants. RedFire

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - [Red Robin, Blackfire], Red Raven, Tempest, Arsenal

-Reviews-

MaskedWonder: That world is screwed up.

Raven: Red Raven's look is too pink and cheery for someone of her darkness.

TheRealStarfire: If she was Gemini, the other Madame Rouge, then where was the real other me?

TheRealStarfire: Other me reminds me of my sister.

BB: Glad there wasn't an evil doppelgänger of myself. He would be really scary.

BooyahMan: I could beat ya any day, anywhere.

Electric: I'm so glad Raven transported me to the right home the second time.

Illusionist: Thankful Killowatt came back.

Lost In Time by HistoryGirl

A battle with Warp brings Cyborg back to the past. Specifically, his past with Sarasim. CySara.

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - [Cyborg, Sarasim]

-Reviews-

BooyahMan: Tearjerking.

TheRealStarfire: Warp is a very bad man.

SaraSimms: Her name sounds like mine.

Raven: Well written.

Titans East Tales by Smilie

A collection of tales of the Titans East.

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Más, Menos

-Reviews-

BuzzingBee: Finally one about Titans East!

MoreOrLess: Nos gusta mucho!

Arrow: My hair looks cooler.

SurferDude: Not bad.

Dystopian Future by Plotie

What if the Brotherhood of Evil won?

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire

-Reviews-

MaskedWonder: I can't believe I let myself get frozen by a brain in a jar.

BooyahMan: Y'all did great when we beat the Brain.

BB: Still can't get over the Brain Freeze.

TheActualStarfire: We would never let the Brotherhood of Evilness win.

Raven: That's a really depressing dystopian. At least it beats the world getting incinerated by my evil demon dad.

CaveMan: Gnark.

Crystal: Great job, everyone!

QuickerThanYou: Sorry I was late.

Hex: You're not sorry.

WeatherDuo: That was epic! Lots of fun!

WrestlingChick: Pantha remains undefeated.

MaskedWonder: See, there's no way this could have came true.

The Tournament of Heroines by CartoonJunkie

The Tournament of Heroines. Title is self-explanatory.

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - Starfire, Raven, Terra

-Reviews-

GenericSchoolGirl: Interesting, gives me deja vu.

TheRealStarfire: I knew I had a bad feeling about the Master of the Games.

Raven: How did they know what was going on?

GameMaster: The inside of the gem has really glitchy WiFi.

SilverAndRed: Bad memories.

Crystal: The gem's interior was stuffy.

Hex: We should have known before.

BuzzingBee: Terrible.

Wonder: You said it.

WrestlingChick: There wasn't even a prize.

ShiningSwords: I'm not a hero.

Sea of Trash by GreenPlanet

Aqualad battles undersea pollution.

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - Aqualad, Beast Boy

-Reviews-

SurferDude: Where did they get all this information from?

BB: I feel sorry for the turtle me.

BB: I got a joke.

Trash: Do you ever feel like no one wants you?

Recycling: Not really.

Blood Red by RoyalRebels

Red X kidnaps Starfire to make Robin jealous. Eventual RobStar.

Teen Titans - Rated IDK - English - [Robin, Starfire], Red X

-Reviews-

TheRealStarfire: I would put up more of a fight.

XMarksTheSpot: I don't really think that's my style.

MaskedWonder: Red X was a mistake.

XMarksTheSpot: Got to go steal more xenothium. Internet really drains the small computer.

MaskedWonder: That's not what the built in console is for!

XMarksTheSpot: Whatever.

MaskedWonder: …

XMarksTheSpot: You should change your username to Chuckles Kid.

MaskedWonder: You should go to jail.

—-

"Titans, trouble. Red X."


	3. Falling (RobStar Week 2018)

Falling

I wasn't really sure if "falling" meant "falling in love" or literal falling so here is the first option since I thought of it first. Italics are flashbacks and thoughts.

—-

A punch thrown with a little too much force and suddenly she was falling. Off the cliffside and to certain doom. Where was her masked savior now? Was he still too intent on winning to notice? He had been rather distant lately. Slade, it seemed , was all he thought about. Slade, whom she hated. Slade had taken away her loved one. Thoughts crashed through Starfire's head as she fell.

She smashed her lips onto his for a long moment before pushing him away.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, then you will leave me alone."

But he did not leave her alone. He had saved her. Their first meeting, and he already proved to be both a formidable adversary and caring friend.

"I am sad for my sister."

"And for yourself?"

"I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you…everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said-"

"Look. Your sister was interesting, but she could never take your place." Robin smiled. "No one could ever take your place."

Robin, her best friend. Robin, the one who made her smile and always knew the right thing to say. Robin, the one she loved.

She was dancing with him. They were in bliss and the only sound was the peaceful waltz music. They spoke nothing because everything was already understood.

She thought she understood him. Did she really? She tried to believe she did.. But she was falling. Where was he?

It seemed there were two Robins. There was the one that she knew and loved and trusted. Robin, who smiled and comforted her. Robin, her best friend and lover. He had assured her that he–no, not he, they–were more. They were Robin and Starfire. Starfire and Robin. Or so it seemed after the kiss in the Tokyo rain.

"Maybe a hero isn't all that I am. Maybe I could be…maybe we could be…"

"Robin?"

"Starfire?"

"Stop talking."

And despite the pouring rain, their lips met together in a moment of sunshine and bliss.

After the Tokyo incident, Robin promised to save her whenever she fell. He promised he would always be there for her. Always.

"Star, I'm sorry. Dammit. I can't believe I let you fall."

"Robin, it was just the training. I am fine now."

"But what if I let you fall, and you don't come back?"

"My people are most resilient."

"It doesn't matter. I promise that I'll never let you fall again."

And he pulled her into a tight hug.

The other Robin was different. Robin, the team leader, always on guard and would stop at nothing. And when Slade came back again, it became too much for him. Everyone worried. Especially Starfire.

"Robin, please stop. You need to take the rest and do the hitting of the hay, yes?"

"Starfire, you're in my way. Slade won't rest until he destroys the city and I won't rest until I stop him."

"Robin, please."

His response was only to trudge out the door in a trance-like state.

Starfire followed him. The entire team did. If he didn't rest, neither would they. Sure, it was unhealthy but Robin needed support.

"Starfire, what are you doing here? I can handle this by myself. You don't even care about stopping him."

"I put the safety first, but that does not mean that I do not care about the mission. What if you need the saving?"

"I can handle myself."

Punch, kick, slice. A quick glance. She was still falling.

"Starfire!"

An uppercut. Robin groaned in pain.

"My dear Robin, you cannot save her. Your teammates are history and the city is mine."

Excruciating pain. Agony.

Running. And then falling. He had jumped and for a split second it seemed like they were going to both plummet.

Then a rope. A grapple. Safety. He had kept his promise. Level ground.

"Starfire, can you hear me?"

"Robin?"

"Are you okay?"

"I believe I am the O and K now. I thank you. I am truly sorry for doubting you, for believing things."

"Star, you had a right to. You're my… girlfriend. You have a right to be concerned and even angry or disappointed."

"I am concerned… Robin, Slade is gone."

"It doesn't matter. I'll deal with him another day. This fight – it made me realize that you, your safety, our friends - matter more than winning. What matters is that you're safe and that tomorrow, we'll still be a team."


	4. CosplayDanceTokyo (RobStar Week 2018)

I'm crazy lazy and busy so I combined Day 2, 3, & 4. But the fic will be longer than the day 1 one, though. Day one one!? Also, sorry about the Japanese because it's Google Translate.

—–

"Beast Boy, I told you I don't dance with morons."

"Hey, take that back."

"No."

"Fine. Pretty please with tofu on the top?"

"Beast Boy, I am not going to dance."

Starfire and Robin walked in, sitting at the table, while listening to Beast Boy and Raven argue about the dance later that night for the umpteenth time. It was Robin's hope, however, that they would keep arguing so that Cyborg would not turn his teasing attention onto himself and his alien girlfriend.

"This sushi is simply delectable, especially with the mustard." Starfire said, alerting everyone of her and Robin's appearance at the table, much to Cyborg's glee.

"So, if it isn't everyone's favorite couple? One day official and the city's already crazy about the two of you. I, on the other hand saw it coming miles earlier."

"So, it was that obvious," Robin groaned.

"Man, you and our girl Star here have got the hots for each other since we became the Titans. Ain't a surprise to us. Even B and Raven could tell."

Beast Boy and Raven nodded.

"It is the okay. Remember, Raven can feel our emotions."

"And what I feel right now is a bunch of lovey sappy emotions emitting off of you. I'm going to be sick," Raven rose to leave.

"Wait, Rae, aren't you gonna dance with me?"

"Does it look like I want to, Beast Boy?" Raven deadpanned.

As Raven and Beast Boy disappeared amongst the crowd, Cyborg stood up as well. "Well, I'm gonna head off to the buffet line again. Man, Japanese all you can eat is amazing."

Starfire and Robin stared at each other. Starfire hopefully, and, uh, Robin quite nervously.

"Robin, would you wish to partake in the dancing?"

"Uh, Star," Robin was going to say that he did not dance. He felt the answer on the tip of his tongue. "I don't really, I mean…" This was Starfire. This was bright green orbs staring at him. This was the classic, endearing puppy face. "Sure."

"Glorious!" Starfire took his hand and practically yanked him away from his half eaten plate towards the dance floor.

—-

Robin and Starfire spun as one. They were one. Robin and Starfire. Starfire and Robin. It seemed nothing could pull them apart. Only the two of them and the beautiful music from the Japanese band.

"Starfire?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Um, uh, er, you, stunning, uh…"

Cut off by a kiss. Short, but sweet.

Someone wise once told Robin that life wasn't counted by the amount of breaths that we take but by the moments that take our breath away.

This was one of them. This was perfection. This was happiness.

And the ship of happiness continued to sail even as they broke away from each other, continuing their special dance of joy until…

"Robin, look! Friend Raven is feeling better and she is dancing with Beast Boy!" Starfire squealed, floating. "We must make the haste to see how she is feeling."

Robin tugged gently on her arm, grounding her. "Star, Raven didn't mean it literally."

"Oh, well…" Starfire tapped her index fingers together. "Then we shall get the drinks and accompany our friends."

—-

"May I please have a mustard in the large size?"

"Foreign mustard, no, no stock," the server said.

"That is okay. I shall have the zorka berry juice instead."

"We no sell zorka juice. Hurry up and choose from available menu. Isoge."

Starfire continued to confusedly mention beverages she enjoyed to the server, who seemed to wear an expression of annoyance until Robin intervened.

"Uh, my girlfriend will have water."

The server gladly handed over a glass of ice water and Robin quickly pulled Starfire over to their friends, who were currently arguing.

Well, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing. It was the famous meat and tofu argument.

"Well, I'm eating this meaty goodness, so deal with it man."

"Dude, how can you still be eating? And eat chicken? I'm a chicken. Sometimes."

"So?"

"If I was a chicken, would you eat me?"

"No."

"See?"

"It's different."

"What don't you get? It's the same between me and a chicken."

"Why don't you two morons knock it off?"

Silence.

—-

"Robin, do you see the human children over there?" Starfire said.

"Yeah, what about it Star?"

"They are wearing our uniforms. Why are they pretending to be us?"

"Starfire, they're cosplayers. Considering our popularity after defeating Brushogun and Beast Boy boasting about it, most people in the city know who we are."

"Oh, how wondrous! I must go and introduce myself," exclaimed Starfire, pulling Robin along with her to the kids.

"Greetings, I am Starfire."

"We know who you are," said the little boy dressed as Robin. "The Titans are famous."

"Yeah, you saved us," said the little girl, who was dressed as Starfire. "_Arigatō_."

"Can you both sign an autograph for me?" asked the little boy's younger sister, a Raven, while smiling shyly.

"And can you sign one for me too?"

"_Onegaishimasu_. Remember to say please and thank you after she's done signing."

"Me threee."

"My turn."

Starfire and Robin were crowded with children, who were begging for autographs. Maybe it wasn't a perfect romantic night for two, but it sure was the perfect last night for the Titans in Tokyo.


End file.
